


Moonlight Hiest

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Magic Kaito, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crossover, Gen, Heist, I Don't Even Know, Magic, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitou Kid’s breath caught in his throat. A male Yuki-Onna?</p><p>Oh, he SO did not need this on a heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Hiest

**Author's Note:**

> Had quite a few requests for this crossover, and been working on it since Feb 2013, but the characters couldn't quite figure out what they wanted to do. 
> 
> Greatly inspired by OWLkkk's [art of Jack and Bunny](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32477280), which has made me want to write the pair from an outsider's POV since I first saw it.
> 
> For the MK fans, [this is the sword in question](http://riseoftheguardians.wikia.com/wiki/The_Relics#Tsar_Lunar_XI.27s_Sword).

* * *

“Would you _relax_?!” An annoyed American voice huffed. “No one can see us.” 

“Y’mean _you_.” Another voice, male, deeper and with an Australian accent growled, clearly annoyed. 

The Kaitou Kid peered around the exhibit he was hiding behind, holding some sort of pottery behind glass to see a lanky guy in a blue hoodie strolling down the centre of museum corridor. He was about to swear about idiots getting him caught when he realised a couple of extra details. 

The guy was barefoot, was carrying what looked like a long thing crooked branch, and he had pure white hair. White hair that looked strangely natural, not dyed. 

And most importantly, was covered in frost. 

Kaitou Kid’s breath caught in his throat. A male Yuki-Onna? 

Oh, he _so_ did not need this on a heist. It was bad enough dealing with Inspector Nakamori. 

“Yeah, yeah.” The snow elemental waved a dismissive hand as several guards ran past him, not seeing him. “You have more believers, yadda yadda.” 

“Didn’t mean that as a bad thin’, Frostbite.” The Australian rumbled, apologetic. Kaitou Kid glanced around. If ‘Frostbite’ there was some sort of Youkai or Kami, chances were the other one was too. 

Although an American and an Australian spirit in Japan was definitely strange. If he was running into anything strange, he’d expect them to be Japanese. Local. 

‘Frostbite’ smiled, fond and just a bit sad as he glanced up at the ceiling. “I know.” 

“M’just sayin’, ya gotta be a bit careful.” The Australian continued, and Kid turned his head, trying to find the source of the voice. “Ya never know when you’re gonna-” 

Kid froze as he found a sharp pointed something aimed at his nose. He peered past it, to find himself staring at the very suspicious looking rabbit. A very large rabbit, taller than he was, who was pointing some sort of wood weapon at him. 

Well, that was new. 

“-run inta a Magician.” The Rabbit said, sounding resigned, the rumbling Australian accent coming from him. 

Definitely, definitely new. Crap. 

‘Frostbite’ peered around the display, looking at Kid with a curious look on his face. The Rabbit shifted, putting a protective arm between Frostbite and the Kaitou Kid. Interesting. 

“Yo.” Kid smiled and lifted a hand in greeting to both of them, getting a warning rumble from the Australian Rabbit. Kid froze. Got it. No funny business in front of the bunny. 

“Wait, he can see us?” Frostbite asked, voice incredulous as he looked at the Rabbit, then at Kid. “You can see us?” 

“Um.” Kid poked the wood thing in his face, nudging it to the side. “Yes.” He said in English. 

The Rabbit sighed, twirling his weapon as he retracted his arm. Boomerang. The Rabbit had threatened him with a boomerang. 

-Right. Like tonight couldn’t get any stranger. 

Inspector Nakamori’s voice bellowed for the Officers to fan out and check the rooms. “Pardon me.” Kid hissed, getting his feet under him. “Got to move.”

The Rabbit seemed to vanish as the Kid darted from his admittedly precarious hiding location to the next room before the officers could spot him. Frostbite followed Kid, hovering just enough above the ground so that his toes occasionally brushed the ground, leaving tiny little patches of frost that almost immediately vanished. 

Definitely not human. At least Frostbite didn’t seem to be particularly hostile, just kind of curious. Kid didn’t see the Rabbit, but he had a feeling that the Rabbit was all too close by, keeping a close eye on him. 

He went upwards, as the number of police officers increased, into a hanging display as he approached the room holding the object of tonight’s theft. Frostbite had no problems following him, floating to land on the edge of the display, little bits of frost forming where he touched. 

“ _Art thou a cobber?_ ” The Rabbit rumbled in heavily accented Japanese from the wall, clinging by the tips of his claws like a ninja. 

“Dude.” Frostbite glanced between Kid and the Rabbit with a confused look. “What?” 

“I speak English?” Kid said, shaking his head. He was Native Japanese and even he wasn’t entirely sure what the Rabbit had said. 

The Rabbit cleared his throat, clearly annoyed. “So it may have been a few centuries since I was last here.” He grumbled in his accented English.

Kid’s eyebrows rose. “Centuries?” 

“Give or take.” The Rabbit shrugged. “Hung out with some bloke named ‘Semei’. ‘Abe no Seimei’ or somethin’. Always had some good grog and didn’t mind sharin’.” 

Abe No Seimei. The strongest Onmyōji who had ever lived. 

Who had lived a thousand years ago. 

… He was probably talking to one of Abe no Semei’s Shikigami, spirits that did his bidding.

And he thought dealing with Koizumi’s witchcraft was headache inducing. 

“Right.” Kid said, avoiding the impulse to rub his forehead. Poker face, poker face. “You had a question?” 

“Asked if ya were a thief.” The Rabbit motioned to the officers scurrying around below them. “Can’t figure another reason fer hidin’ from the Ecilop.” 

Ecilop? Kid glanced down at the officers. Oh. Police. 

“Yes.” Kid nodded, tipping his hat in greeting. “Kid the Phantom Thief, at your service.” 

“Must not be a good thief if the Coppers known you’re here.” The Rabbit said, gesturing down to the police. 

Kid grinned. “I invited them.” It wasn’t fair if he didn’t give them a chance after all. And Inspector Nakamori got so annoyed if he didn’t get to chase the Kid around every once in awhile. 

“The wind’s told me about the Kaitou Kid.” Frostbite smiled, looking pleased. “You steal stuff and return it, right?” 

“Yes. I'm looking for something.” Kid nodded, briefly mentally arguing with himself before amending his statement. “...A jewel that glows in the moonlight.” It wasn’t something that he broadcast, but a couple of spirits had a higher likelihood of spotting a magical item than anyone else he knew.

“Moonlight?!” Rabbit bristled dangerously, and Kid had a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Wait. Let me guess.” Kid said, holding up a hand. “The two of you are here about the Tsar Lunar XI sword.” The object of tonight’s heist, a mysterious elaborate blade with gems in the handle, that seemed to change colours in the light alternating between gold and silver. 

This got him a suspicious look from the Rabbit. “What of it?” 

Of course they were. Because his life was never so simple. 

Frostbite cackled. “You’re here to steal the sword, aren’t you?” He said fondly. 

Kid hesitated a moment, then nodded, sending Frostbite off on another burst of laughter. 

Rabbit’s teeth ground, a low growl. “And what do y’want with the sword?” He ground out suspiciously, pointing the business end of a boomerang in Kid’s direction. 

“I just told you.” Kid frowned back. “Jewel that glows in the moonlight. What do _you_ want with the sword?” 

“Belongs to a friend of ours.” The Rabbit glared. “We came ta fetch it back before someone else steals it.” 

-Someone like the Kid. Great. Just great. 

“Wait, hold on a second.” Frostbite said, putting himself between Kid and the Rabbit. “You said you return the things that aren’t what you’re looking for, right?” 

Kid nodded. 

“So why don’t we help each other out?” Frostbite said with a grin. “I mean, it’s not like the sword glows anyway.”

The word trailed off as the Rabbit made an awkward noise. Both Kid and Frostbite looked at him. “ _Bunny_.” Frostbite growled, suddenly fierce. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

The Rabbit glanced between Kid and Frostbite for a moment, then shifted uncomfortably. “It’s a great relic from the Golden Age, part of Manny’s ship.”

Kid had no idea what this ‘Golden Age’ or what Manny was, but it sounded magical to him. 

“And it glows in the moon because it belonged to the Man in the Moon?” Frostbite extrapolated, looking unimpressed. “Why didn’t you tell me that?! I thought we were returning it as a gift to North!”

“Didn’t wanna make a big deal outta it, since it was before your time.” The Rabbit shrugged. “In the right hands, it’s a force for light. But in the wrong ones…” He glared at Kid. 

“Don’t look at me, I don’t want to use it.” Kid said, holding his hands up, then grabbing for the display again. He hadn’t quite compensated enough for the frost growing on the metal. “What colour does it glow?” 

He got a suspicious glare for the question. “Silver.” The Rabbit said reluctantly. 

“Then it’s not what I’m looking for.” Kid said with a feeling of relief. He was looking for a red glow, not a silver one. “But I’ve already stated that I’m going to steal it, and I’ve got a reputation to keep.” 

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d cancelled, but he hated doing that. It was so… unprofessional. 

“When you said you return the items if it’s not what you’re looking for, did you mean to the museum, or would our word that it’s going back to its owner be okay for you?” Frostbite asked. 

He thought it over for a moment. There was little doubt that the two spirits could get the sword without his help, and he’d rather not have to fight them for it. And from the sound of it, it probably wasn’t a good idea to have a powerful magical artefact just laying around. 

“That could work.” Kid agreed. “But why would you want to help?” 

“Seconding.” Rabbit gave Frostbite suspicious look as well. It was kind of nice to see his paranoia shared, even if it was by someone who he wasn’t certain about. 

“The wind likes him.” Frostbite said with a shrug, turning towards the Rabbit. “He puts on a good show. It’ll suits both our purposes, and it’ll be _fun_.” 

There was something about the way he said ‘Fun’ that prickled Kid’s interest. Like there was something more about the word than he could sense. 

Rabbit sighed, rolling his eyes. Kid did not realise that rabbits could roll their eyes in a sarcastic manner. Or perhaps it was just the giant ones that could. “Alright.” Rabbit reluctantly huffed. “I’m in.” 

“Great.” Kid grinned. “Since we’re helping each other, what do I call you?” 

“The larrikin is Jack Frost.” The Rabbit said, motioning to the frost spirit, who grinned. “I’m E. Aster Bunnymund, otherwise known as the Easter Bunny.” 

“... The Easter Bunny.” Kid echoed skeptically. Because who else would a giant rabbit from Down Under be? “Don’t tell me, the sword belongs to Santa Claus.” 

“Yup.” Jack nodded guilelessly. “But we call him Nicholas St. North.” 

… Of course.

* * *

It turned out, it was a lot easier to get around the police when you had someone who could open holes in the earth around. 

Also holes in walls, floors, ceilings. Anything touching the earth. It made Kid a little jealous. Just a little. Kid was good at what he did, but if he had that ability, the police would never see him coming. 

… Probably a good idea that he didn't ’t have it then. Inspector Nakamori’s blood pressure was bad enough as it is. 

The sword hummed in his hands as he jumped out of a tunnel, standing on the rooftop, where the moonlight shone off the blade as if the sword is a living thing. He could feel the magic thrumming through it as if the sword was a sentient thing, beckoning to be handled.

It wanted to fight the darkness, the shadows. Kid was pure of heart and had magic, they could end the people who killed his father, the sword promised. Take down the organisation, put a stop to their bloodlust and search for immortality. It had much it could teach him…. 

It made him both jubilant and queasy. He held the sword high into the air with both hands, careful not to put his hand on the hilt, watching it glow bright as a star when the spotlights of the helicopters circling around hit the blade. 

“This sword does not belong here!” Kid announced, his voice ringing out over the crowd gathered below to see his antics. The sword grew quiet in his grasp, indignant at his words. “I hereby humbly request the assistance of Jack Frost and Northern Wind to return this blade to its rightful owner, The Bandit King, Nicholas St. North!” 

He tossed the sword into the air, towards the full moon above. It flashed at it spun in a high arch. 

And then it stopped, Jack Frost catching the hilt in the crook of his staff, careful not to slice himself or the wood staff as the sword slowed its spin, then came to a halt. 

The air seemed to hush, hold its breath. Kid grinned, wondering how it looked to the people who couldn’t see the ice spirit. 

Then there was a tiny breath that seemed to echo. “Jack Frost!” 

“Jack Frost!”

“Can you see him?! Jack Frost!” 

Jack hovered in the wind, an astonished look on his face before it faded into a wobbly grin, like he was so happy he could cry. He brought his free hand up to his mouth, then threw it out, as if blowing a kiss. 

A single glittering snowflake appeared, then exploded over the crowd's head, tiny glittering pale blue trickling down. They landing on people’s faces, their hair, their clothes, making people smile and laugh wherever they landed. 

Jack reveled in it for a few seconds, then gave a wave, and flew off, the wind whistling after him.

“Jack Frost has heard my request, and kindly accepted.” Kid announced, giving a bow, not even attempting to hide his smile or his amusement. “And with that, good night.” 

He jumped off the rooftop, one hand holding the brim of his hat low over his eyes as he fell. He could hear the screams of the crowd as his cape fluttered after him, not transforming into the hang-glider they were all expecting. 

Just as he started to worry about the ground coming up too fast, a hole opened up beneath him, the Easter Bunny standing inside, waiting for him. 

Kid grinned as the earth closed up over his head. In exchange for tossing Jack the sword, Bunny had promised to let him out at Ekoda Park, a quick walk from home, and far away from where any police might be looking for the Kaitou Kid. 

A little odd for his standards, but not a bad night’s work at all. 

-fin-


End file.
